


Queen of Love and Beauty

by orphan_account



Series: Marriage at Harrenhal One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Jon and Dany are Twins, R Plus L Equals D, R Plus L Equals J, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Prince Jaehaerys wants to do is win his namesday tournament and crown his twin sister Daenerys as the Queen of Love and Beauty. But when a competitor arrives with similar intentions, things get personal, and a new player to the Game makes their first move against the royal family.





	1. Victory first, then Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little snippet of the 16th namesday Tourney for Jon and Dany. This event will be covered by many different stories, so we will be seeing a lot of this tourney.

King's Landing 298 AC,  
16th Namesday Tourney of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen

It was the abrupt sound of screeching metal and the smell of bloody flesh that woke him from his slumber as the barricade to the sky above was briefly opened. A hand reached in, one that smelled familiar, like his mother and the pack, and began to nudge him and his sister to the side of their sleeping pen. He gave one of the fingers a playful bite, and the man who smelled like them was quick to pull his hand back, but gave him a quick rub behind the ears afterwards. A plump rabbit plopped onto the floor next to him and his sister, and before it could move, he pounced on it and sunk his teeth into the neck, and promptly realizing the prey was already dead. He and his sister were quick to eat their fill, though both wished they could have hunted the prey down instead of it being handed to them. He wondered where he and his sister were going, and why they had to hide in the cloaked cage every time the sun was out. The man who smelled like them didn't seem to act scared or give any reason why he hid them, though he thought he smelt an undercurrent of excitement as the days went by. He could also smell something else on the wind, as could his sister. There was someone else that smelled like the pack, someone that wasn't behind them with mother and the rest of their brothers and sisters. In fact, he and his sister were almost certain there were two of them, and whoever they were, they were getting closer to them. All of a sudden he could feel the jostling of his body, though the cage was still. A second firmer jostle was felt, this time on his shoulder pushing him back and forth, but he didn't move. A soft familiar voice began to echo through the cracks of the walls.

"Jae, Jae? Wake up Brother."

With a start, Jaehaerys woke up from his nap, groggily looking around to see his silver haired twin leaning over him, her violet eyes peering into his indigo. When she was certain he was awake, she gave him a rough shove with a cross glare.

"You were supposed to come rescue us from that boring tea party with grandmother and the other ladies, Jae! How could you forget?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry Dany, I was just really tired from the jousts and the feast yesterday."

His twin smirked,

"Funny, because I competed in the joust as well yesterday and I feel just fine. Just admit it that you didn't want to risk grandmother or the others keeping you there instead."

Jae sighed and nodded before saying,

"You have a point there, and I promise I'll make it up to you later. Speaking of the jousts, how is your shoulder?"

Dany leaned against the table and rolled her shoulder around a few times as she replied,

"It's still a bit sore, but not as sore as other parts of me from our fun last night in bed."

Before Jon could respond, Daenerys' face brightened and she quickly spoke up,

"I almost forgot to tell you, cousin Serena and Lyarra told us why Uncle Brandon wasn't on the boat with them when they and Uncle Benjen's family joined us here in the capitol."

Jae looked up at that. It had been the talk of the city for a few days when nearly every Stark had arrived at the capitol, save for their grandfather Rickard and the Lady Catelyn, to celebrate the sixteenth namesday tourney for the twins. The melee had already occurred, and the jousts were on their final days, and the heir to the North still hadn't arrived, though his only daughters had.

"He's riding down from Winterfell on the Kingsroad instead of going from White Harbor to here like the rest of his family. Apparently he has a namesday gift for us that he didn't want to risk taking on the boat." Daenerys continued.

Jae scoffed at that,

"More likely that he wanted to have a few tumbles on his way down south. I wonder if we're going to get any more cousins?"

"Uncle Brandon isn't that stupid to have a bastard in the Riverlands of all places. Though I do wonder if Allyria should meet him at the tourney. She has been asking about him Jae, and mother says that Uncle has been getting suspicious ."

Jae reached for his twins hand, giving it a soft squeeze as she sat in his lap, her eyes flickering to his lips, and his to hers for a moment.

"It's too risky Dany. Right now she's Aunt Ashara's sister, and the world knows her as Allyria Dayne, not Sand. If the truth were to get out, she would lose everything, including her potential betrothal to Quentyn."

Before the two could keep talking, they heard a rustling near the entrance of the tent as Jae's sworn shield poked his scarred head inside.

"Your Uncle Viserys wants to talk. Should I tell him to fuck off?"

Jae sighed and shook his head,

"Let him in Sandor."

Grim as ever, their Uncle walked in with an arrogant flourish, though it was easy to see the lightness in his one remaining eye, the other obscured by the patch and scar. Viserys Targaryen looked at the state of Jae's clothing and spoke softly,

"Tell me you're finishing something instead of starting it."

"Unfortunately we didn't have time, dear Uncle. Unless you wish to wait outside for a time?" answered Dany.

"I regret that I am unable to do so, dear niece, as my mother and yours have requested your presence in the Royal Pavilion for the remainder of the tourney, where they, Rhaegar, and your siblings are awaiting you.. It would appear that our family does not wish anymore mystery knights in this tourney."

Dany nearly growled in frustration, but slid off Jae's lap, though not before giving him a quick kiss. Before she left, she reached into her waist and pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with their house colors, tying it around Jae's bicep.

"I wish you good fortune in the jousts today, my love."

"I thank you for your favor, my love, and I shall return it with a crown after I win."

Jaehaerys and Viserys were quiet for a few moments as Daenerys walked out the tent, her sworn shield, Lady Brienne, falling close behind. His Uncle spoke in a low voice,

"Where's your cousin acting as your squire?"

"Alaric will be making his way here in a few minutes. We have some time to talk, Uncle. What is it?"

Viserys looked away for a moment, his one eye flashing with a darkness.

"I have heard talk that you are not the only one intending to crown Daenerys as the Queen of Love and Beauty. Varys heard from one of his birds that Ser Harold is intending to do what my brother did with your mother, and get a Targaryen Princess for himself."

Seeing red, Jae was halfway across the tent before the strong grip of Viserys pulled him back.

"Let me go Vis."

"You are competing against Harry in the jousts in less than an hour, you need to focus on beating him there."

"Fuck that. I'm driving my lance through his fucking throat."

Viserys gave a dry chuckle, but his iron like grip remained.

"No one would believe that it was an accident nephew, you've spent the last few days proving yourself as a capable jouster. And killing him would ruin the chances of finding who put the thought in Harry's head in the first place."

The last part stopped him cold as he turned to face his uncle.

"What do you mean?"

"I had the unfortunate experience of practically growing up with Harry when I fostered in the Vale. He's many things, but this reeks of a stupidity and a boldness that is not in his character. I think someone is whispering in his ear, using him a scapegoat to drive a wedge in our family, or at least cripple it somehow."

"Do you think it's remnants of the Conclave? It's only been three years."

Viserys shook his head.

"Rhaegar, Lord Tywin, and Lord Leyton were quite thorough in dismantling that magic hating organization, and the remaining grey rats are under severe supervision. They can't open a book without it getting approved by the crown. This is someone new. Either way, what you need to worry about is beating Harry in the jousts. The Tyrell boy will no doubt beat that Stormlander, whatever his name is, and I believe Aegon has told you about Loras' trick with the horses."

"Aye, I've switched out my horse for a mare as well. Harry is the only knight of the four of us though, and he's a few years our senior."

"And his decision to compete in a tourney for squires has already been noted and quite frowned upon. Besides, he only got the knighthood because he was only part of the group that was ambushed by those Burned Men, while I was the one who actually fought and killed their leader, though not without a price of my own to pay," he said as he motioned towards his eye before continuing, "Now, if you wish to be sure of a victory, I do know that his left arm still ails him from the arrow wound he took that day. A solid strike a few inches below his shoulder should be good enough to cripple his shield arm, and then you can easily knock his arrogant ass into the dirt. But Jae, only that. We can deal with his insult to our family later, but not during the tourney. Beat him true and honest in the tilts, and we shall have our revenge later."

It was that warm thought of revenge that kept Jae from falling out of his saddle when he and Harry collided an hour later in front of the Seven Kingdoms, lances shattering against Jae's shield, and Harry's breastplate. He almost laughed at the sight of Hardyng's face through his visor as he flew out of his saddle and crashed hard into the dirt, and had to push himself up as he stormed off the field to nurse his pride, while Jae watched not moving from his saddle. His gaze was firmly on his sister's face, her smirk visible across the field. In his mind, his twin sister was already wearing the crown of Winter Roses, and he set out to make his mind's vision a reality.


	2. Namesday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many priceless gifts are given to the Prince and Princess during the feast, and vital news is shared and discussed across the Seven Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! And yes the first part is not meant to be subtle at all, I hope you enjoy. There are many easter eggs towards plots and stories in this series that will be written, and I hope you all catch them.

King's Landing 298 AC,

16th Namesday Tourney of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen

Before the Feast

"Overall," Daenerys began to say, "that performance was a terrible excuse for a Drama."

"It truly was a disappointment, little sister," answered Rhaenys, "And I for one deeply regret the coin and time we gave them. At least it is over."

"The ending didn't even make sense," growled Jae, "They spent all the time in the first and second act making the main actors into heroes, and then randomly one of them changes sides without any reason? Baby Monterys could write a better story."

"I suppose the rumors were true, that the older bard was the real writer behind the plays. I did notice a decline in the story when he left. Hopefully those two minstrels have learned their lesson." muttered Aegon.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we've seen the last of them," said Myrcella, "Mother says that they're in talks to write a new play to be performed in the Starry Sept."

The group groaned in pain as their large carriage made their way up the cobblestone paths of the capitol. Jae and Dany had wanted to see the final performance of a popular play going on in the city before the feast, and Aegon, Rhaenys, and Myrcella had tagged along. While it was a rather disappointing play, and Jae felt bad for the performers who had to work with the minstrels that had written that filth that made Flea Bottom look pristine, his mind was entirely focused on his twin sister, and the crown of Winter Roses upon her head. Only a few hours before had he finally unhorsed Loras and crowned Daenerys the Queen of Love and Beauty in front of the smiling capitol, though they only had eyes for each other. His plans of vengeance and retribution against Hardyng had been forgotten entirely, ignoring the older knight as he had stormed away from the grounds. He and Dany had been wrapped up in each other, figuratively and literally, for the next few hours, and their mother Lyanna had to practically assign the Kingsguard themselves in the others rooms to give them time for the feast that night. An idea crept into the back of his mind as he leaned in to whisper into Dany's ear,

"You know, sister, it could be a good thing that the end of this play was only six acts instead of the usual ten. We have time before the feast to do other things, many other things."

He could feel his twin shiver at the feeling of his breath against her ear and neck, but she slightly shook her head,

"After the feast, brother, tonight. We have other things to do, such as our revenge against Lord Hardyng."

Jae pulled back in surprise,

"Our? You know?"

Daenerys scoffed as she rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Of course I know, Uncle Viserys told me during the jousts, and believe me, if that presumptuous bastard had even come near me with flowers, I would have shoved the stems in his eyes. You're mine and I'm yours."

Jae gave her a quick searing kiss, stopped only by their older brother clearing his throat and looking at them with a confused expression.

"What's this I hear about you wanting to kill Harry Hardyng?"

"Viserys said he made boasts of how he intended to crown Dany if he had won, intending to ask for her hand in marriage, even though she is already betrothed to me."

Aegon's eyebrows raised in surprise, before his eyes flashed with rage,

"Say the word brother, and he spends the rest of his days in the Black Cells."

Jae waved his hand, used to his brother's fiery and passionate outbursts.

"That won't be neccessary, Uncle Viserys told me he has a plan for tonight, and all we have to do is ignore him until the morning."

The group was quiet for the rest of the trip as they made their way to the Red Keep, where they were quickly ushered in and prepared for the Tourney Feast. Jae and Dany's namesday feast was without equal, and they spent the evening dancing with each other and speaking with old and new friends.

During the Feast 

Jae stared in shock at his Uncle Brandon, as did Daenerys. Their focus was not on their newly arrived Uncle, but rather the two squriming bundles of fur he held in his hands. Their mother was the first to speak up in the silent hall,

"Brother, are those actual?"

"Direwolves! Actual fucking Direwolves, Lya, imagine that. I was inspecting the Gift with the Umbers a few months ago when we came across a pregnant adult limping away from a dead stag. The girl seemed to trust me when I tried to help her, and she followed me all the way to Winterfell. You should have heard Cat scream, I thought she was going to wake the crypts. The girl, Winter, gave birth to five strong pups, and father decided to give them to the heirs of the Starks. One went to my eldest Serena, thanks for not spoiling the surprise, another to Rodrick, and the third to Cregan. We weren't sure what to do with the other two, but father decided to send them south to you two. Said he wanted to make sure you two don't forget that you might be dragons, but you also shouldn't forget that you're both wolves as well."

Both of the direwolves had lighter fur, though one's coat was almost white as snow, and the other had an almost silver sheen to it. Jae was immediately drawn to the former as he reached out a hand to pet it, the pup's near red eyes met his. Daenerys was quick to greet the other, and she was even quicker to loudly say to the halls,

"On behalf of House Targaryen, we thank you for this generous gift, dear Uncle, and we promise by the Old Gods and the New that we will not forget our blood, not shall we do wrong by these direwolves House Stark has so kindly given to us."

Jae could barely hide the smirk on his face as he looked back to see their father falter as he had begun to speak up, though a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he looked at his daughter and son, the direwolf pups looking at him with wide eyes too. The King crumpled under the weight of both of his wives' stares as Lyanna leaned over to whisper in his ear. Rhaegar sighed and nodded before beginning to speak,

"I'm sure the Kingswood will be plenty large enough for them to roam, and I thank you, Lord Brandon for this gift. I am certain that my son and daughter are ready for the responsibility of caring for such majestic creatures."

The other gifts paled in comparison to the direwolves, in Jae's opinion, and the rest of the night passed by in a blur, the only constant was Daenerys. He barely noticed his cousin Arya, a new lady in waiting for Dany, dancing the night away with Stannis' eldest Gendry, her green eyes flashing with happiness. Renly and Arianne, newly returned from their duties as soon to be Princess and Prince Consort of Dorne gave their warm regards, and an interesting book to be read, 'away from any prudish septons' for their gift. Jae smiled in satisfaction when he saw Harry repeatedly denied dances from numerous partners, though he was never far from a cup of wine or two. As he watched Daenerys dance across the hall with their father, Jae looked over to see his Uncle Viserys sit quietly in the seat to his right, his one eye looking at him intently. His voice was calm and quiet,

"I bring good news nephew, and bad news. Any particular preference for the order?"

"Does it have to do with Harry?"

Viserys shook his head once,

"That has already been taking care of, though the plan hasn't been enacted yet."

"Then the good news first."

"Come midnight, you are to dress well and make your way to the godswood in the Red Keep. Ser Oswell will be waiting to escort you there."

"Why the Godswood, and why at midnight?"

"Your Old Gods wish for important things to happen at night, do they not?"

"Viserys, what are you talking about, are you saying?"

A hand was placed on his opposite shoulder, his older brother's voice soon following.

"Uncle Viserys and I spent the good part of the past month convincing our father in this, but we finally got through to him. The Realm must see Cella and I wed at the Sept first, little brother, but none of us are too cruel to make you or Dany wait that long, at least in the eyes of the Old Gods."

Jae looked down, his eyes beginning to shine. Though their family was aware and somewhat at peace with his and his sister's nightime activities, the past two years of secrecy from the rest of the Realm had begun to take their toll on the family. Before he could continue thinking, the second part of Viserys' words returned to him.

"What about the bad news?"

"I was wondering if you had forgotten about that. The bad news is that while I will be attending your ceremony tonight, I will not be here in Westeros for your wedding in the Sept. In a few months I am leaving with Archmaester Marwyn for Volantis, and I won't be returning for a few years at least."

"What about Harrenhal? What will you be doing in Volantis?"

"I've appointed a castellan to rule in my absence, and Rhaegar wishes for me to search for a Valyrian bride, though I am not sure if I am ready for such a thing."

"It's been six years, Vis." Aegon said softly.

"It was yesterday." hissed Viserys, his sole eye burning into them both, before he relaxed a fraction and continued to speak, "And regardless, that is not my only focus while in Essos. Marywn believes that there are certain books and scrolls in the Free Cities that could help us in our little family project on Dragonstone."

Jae and Aegon looked at each other before turning to their smiling Uncle,

"Is this the same family project that is related to what you found in the Vale the day you lost your eye?"

At Viserys' nod, Jae snorted in surprise,

"Father is actually going through with it? I thought he was jesting."

"He hasn't commited to anything yet, but he does want to keep researching the topic. Who knows what we might find in Essos."

"Speaking of different, may I ask for a second namesday gift, Uncle?"

Viserys smirked and leaned back, giving a short nod in answer.

"Not Summerhall, not this time. It's barely finished being repaired from the last time our family looked into this type of project."

Highgarden, a few weeks later

"You stupid idiotic buffoon, what were you thinking! Do you have any idea what you and your little friend have done!"

Olenna glared furiously at her son, ignoring the other man in the room as she shoved the small scroll into his hands.

_A Rose shouldn't fly with falcons, or play with fire._

"Mother I don't understand, what does this mean?"

"In what world would you think that turning that presumptuous Hardyng boy's focus on the Princess Daenerys would benefit our family?"

"Once the Prince lost his betrothed, Margaery was to be there to console him and be found in his bed, forcing a marriage between our house and theirs. Then we would have a way to get to the throne through the younger brother."

"Well Hardyng was the one found drunk in bed with Amerei Frey of all people, and they've already been wed! Not to mention he must have said something, because Loras has all but denounced his titles and begun squiring for the Kingsguard, and Margaerys is being sent back to Highgarden, losing her position as a Lady in Waiting to the Queens. Also, are you madder than Aerys? Do you even know the character of Prince Jaehaerys? He would rather geld himself than betray his brother Aegon, and if Margaery tried to sway him, he would send her to the Sisters or straight to the bloody block. You idiot. Margaery was supposed to seduce the Crown Prince, not the spare, and now we have even less influence in the court than before."

"I will admit, my lady," the man next to her son began to say, "This plan was a long shot, though we have succeeded in learning a few strengths and weaknesses of the Targaryens. And it would seem that they are still unsuspecting of your true intentions. After all, it's been nearly three years since they stormed the Citadel, and not a whisper of your involvement with the Maesters has been uncovered."

"I grow tired of your sweet words, Littlefinger. You and your so far unknown friend promised us you would aid us in making Margaery the Queen, and you have failed terribly in that regards. Give me one good reason I shouldn't send a raven to Brandon Stark to request him to finish the job he started in Riverrun."

Baelish's eyes glinted with malice, a look of danger that made Olenna pause in worry. His voice was sharp and cold.

"I can assure you that should you feed me to the wolves, I will speak my final words, and you will not like them. We have two years before the royal wedding. That is plenty of time to hatch some sort of plan before, or even during the wedding itself. And if all else fails, who said the Targaryens had to sit on the throne to make Margaery the Queen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that guessed Baelish, you were partially correct. I wonder what chaos he and the Tyrells can plan on enacting, and who else might join them on that ladder? Also, what is that project Viserys is going to Essos to research, and what did he find in the Vale?  
More stories of this series coming soon, please let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> The joust may be over, but this won't be the last time Jon and Harry clash. Their next confrontation will take place next chapter, which will be out soon.
> 
> Series Sneak Peeks (to give you all a taste of what's to come)  
\- Rhaegar may have won the throne, but Aerys had the last laugh.  
\- How did Viserys lose his eye, and what did he gain in return?  
\- Sandor Clegane, Prince Jaehaerys' loyal Hound  
\- A second Knight of the Laughing Tree appears  
\- The Heir to Storm's End finds himself torn between Duty and Love.


End file.
